Another Journey
by auroki
Summary: After playing FF XII too much, I decided to write this. It takes place during the game from multiple OCs point of view. A destructive power, a promise to be kept even after death, a long forgotten race, and the one who binds it all together.
1. The Stranger found in the Sands

Ok readers, this is my first fic ever! I really hope it goes well! Um well this is a Final Fantasy XII story from the point of view of an OC I created. I might borrow ideas from other Final Fantasies and other games such as weapons, magic, or stuff like that. So please read and review please! Oh yeah I do not own Final Fantasy, but if I could have one wish..................

Key

"Character speaking"

_Flashback_

**Character Thoughts**

(Switching to another character)

*see author notes*

Notes and stuff after the story

Another Journey

A Final Fantasy story

Chapter One

The cloaked stranger made his way through the Westersand, while the sandstorm brewed viciously. The great city of Rabanastre had just come into view, and soon he would be free. "Once I get there, I can hide out until the Empire stops searching for me." he muttered to himself. The journey had not been an easy one. The man had escaped from the airship Shiva, by stealing a fighter and crash landing it in the desert. While one his pilgrimage multiple monsters had tried to stop him. A pack of wolves had begun rushing him, but the stranger simply held out his hand a large blast of flame had incinerated the group to nothing. Other creatures had tried to stop him, but they too suffered magic related deaths. However one foe, a dragon known as the Ring Wrym wasn't so easy to kill. The beast had been the cause of the strangers increased speed towards the city. "Damnit this thing just won't quit!" the man yelled as he looked behind him at his pursuing enemy. He was almost to the city limits, where he hoped he could lose the foul beast. Just as he was thinking that, the cloaked man tripped over a sleeping cactite and landed face first in the sand. **This is it, I'm going to die! However, I deserve it for what I am.** He thought as the Ring Wrym stood above him opening its mouth as fire leaked from it for the final blow. "Goodbye Anya, I'm sorry I couldn't keep our promise." the man spoke as he blacked out.

The stranger awoke in a small house, where a group of children was watching him. " Dalan, Dalan! He's awake!" a little girl was yelling, as an old man holding a strange creature in his arms came into view. "Well now, I see you're finally up. These children had been watching you for about 4 days. I had a bet with Tomaj that you would be out longer, so guess who just lost 300 gil?" the old man who I figured must be Dalan spoke as he laughed. The man got up to his feet and looked at Dalan, "What happened? Where did the dragon go? How am I still alive?" he asked looking around the area. Dalan motioned for the children to go outside and then sat down in his chair. "The young ones shouldn't hear this kind of thing. Now before I answer your questions, would you mind lowering your hood so your face can be seen?" he asked the stranger. The man hesitated and then nodded, revealing a face of a man in his early twenties. His long crimson hair reached past his elbows behind him, while the front was jet black and spiky all over. There were several claw mark like scars running across the left side of his face. His ears were slightly longer than the average Hume, and both were pierced with earrings that had tiny silver crystals hanging from him. Of all the odd things about this man, it was his eyes that stood out the most. His eyes glowed a bright shinning emerald that emitted a faint light of the same color. Dalan flinched and then recovered himself, "Well now I can see why you wore that cloak. I'm not even sure you could beat a zombie in an ugly contest, hahahaaaa!" he laughed heavily which resulted in a coughing fit. The stranger offended by this, reached into his cloak and stopped as he looked at Dalan, "Ah you're quick to catch one eh? I had the children hide your weaponry just in case. Now sit down and listen to what happened."

(Resistance Fighter Johanan)

_"Alright let's get back before the sandstorm comes in!" Johanan yelled at the other fighters. They had been out in the sands training to fight the Empire. However the sandstorm came in rather quickly, which could only mean that the dragon had come early. "Shit! Move it, or else that Wrym will get us!" he yelled at the others who immediately picked up the pace. As they got closer to the city, they heard a deafening roar and then the storm subsided. "What the hell? Johanan, what happened?" one of the fighters asked. Johanan looked over in the direction where the noise was heard and saw a sight that was forever embedded in his mind. The Ring Wrym's head was sitting on top of a tree while the rest of its body was left in a mess, of bones, guts, blood, and who knows what else. In the middle of the mess was a cloaked figure that was emitting an emerald aura. "I don't know how he did it, but I'm pretty sure that guy just saved our lives. You two go retrieve him and take him to Dalan!" he ordered two fighters who immediately obeyed. "Just what was that energy?"_

(Back to normal time and main character)

"So that's what happened then? I see........" the man said as he held his face in shame. Dalan raised an eyebrow. "Well now, what's to be ashamed of? With a power like that you could even challenge the Empire. The fighters who were saved by that strength certainly aren't ashamed. By the way, we've been talking for a while now and I don't even know your name yet." The stranger held his head up, "Sorry didn't mean to offend. My name is Shiroki. That is the only thing about me you get to know." he spoke as he stood up and began walking towards the door. "I need some air, but I'll be back for my stuff and tell the ones who saved me thanks." Shiroki then walked out the door and into the main parts of Lowtown.

As Shiroki walked around the underground city, he noticed that people were staring at him. **Damnit, I forgot to put my hood back up! **He thought as he quickly hid his face. After wandering around for a while, he had found a floor that was slightly lowered and round (look at the map of Lowtown in the middle in you don't understand) Shiroki walked by a guy who was sitting beside a bag who asked, "Hey cloaked stranger, need anything?" as he opened his bag to reveal the stuff inside. Shiroki picked out ten potions and tossed the man a small bag of gil worth more than what he paid for. "Use it well and you just might get out of here." he spoke as he continued walking. It was at that moment that four Imperial Guards had appeared with their swords drawn. "They weren't lying! He's down there!" one shouted as all four began running at me. Shiroki immediately began running away from the area, wondering how the Empire knew where he was. Upon turning a corner he ran into a dozen more guards who immediately ran at him too, while the four from earlier had caught up. One of the guards was a judge who walked up and looked at me from behind his helmet, "Shiroki Natsume, by order of the Emperor, you are to be executed on sight. Now hold still and this will be quick." he spoke as he drew his sword along with the other guards. Realizing he left his weaponry at Dalan's, Shiroki used his only other option.

Summoning the faint traces of mist in the area, Shiroki focused all of it into his right fist. The energy in his right hand began glowing an emerald green and expanded to form a large sphere about five feet all around. Shiroki thrusted the green orb into the Judge's chest plate and there was a large emerald explosion that expanded around fifty feet all around, obliterating not only the guards but the floor, walls, ceiling, and anything else unfortunate to be caught in the blast. *This was the Altanai Strike, a powerful mist technique that he possessed.* Looking up he saw the hole in the ceiling that showed the main city. Shiroki looked around the damage he created as people began to appear to investigate the noise. "Well then, I'll be taking my leave." he spoke as he ran up the now round wall and wall jumped* (think original Metroid games) into the main city of Rabanastre.

Well there you are! My first fic that I intend to keep working on. I'll try not to make Shiroki to powerful, because I hate god character fics. Next Chapter will show a few familiar characters as well as more fighting and hints as to who Anya is.

Side notes:

*The Altanai Strike* this is one of Shiroki's mist techniques. I got the Idea from Vaan's Pyroclasm, and Captain Falcons' all mighty FALCON PUNCH! It's a little overpowered for a rank one mist charge, but then again Shiroki isn't natural if you hadn't guessed. And as with all mist techniques it drains a whole magic bar to use it, and then you got to refill your magic bar till its ready again. Seeing how Shiroki is in an area with very little mist, it'll be a while before he can use that attack again.

*Wall jumping* I was playing the old Metroid games when I decided to put that element in. If you ran Samus towards a wall and jumped at it, you could reflect off that wall by hitting the jump button at the right time.

Right now I would like to ask you guys to vote on what game should Shiroki's main and side weapons should be from. I intend for him to have one main weapon and two other backup weapons. The choices include:

FF VII

FF VIII

FF X

FF XII

Soul Calibur (any game will do)

Okami (that's right I said it!)

Zelda (I haven't played Twilight Princess yet so nothing from that game)

Other: (any games you think might work)

So I hoped you enjoyed chapter one. Please Review and let me hear your thoughts about the plot, my writing, ideas you'd like to see, or anything else ok? All reviews go towards bringing Aerith back from the dead!

Cloud: Really, you can bring her back?

Me: Of course I can! ^^

Cloud: How many reviews will it take?

Me: Idk, enough of them to do it!

Cloud: Can reviews defeat Sephiroth?  
Me: Um, eh...maybe.

LOOK FORWARD TO CHAPTER TWO!!!!!!!


	2. The Stranger and the New Partner

HEEELLLLLLOOOOO and welcome to CHAPTER TWO!!! Now to do my disclaimer this time is Yuffie! Come on out!

Yuffie: YAY!! Well, Unfortunately Auroki doesn't own Final Fantasy. But if he did, I would've gotten more of a role in my game!

Auroki: Damn straight!

Yuffie: *glomps*

Auroki: Now without further ado here is Chapter Two of Another Journey.

Key

"Character Speaking"

**Character thoughts**

(Switching to another character)

*see author notes*

Notes and stuff after the story

Another Journey

Chapter Two

"So this is the main city huh?" Shiroki asked himself out loud after he'd jumped through the hole he made in Lowtown. "I used up most of my energy during that fight, so my mist energy should be close to untraceable." he muttered as he walked around the east end where all the shops were. "This place seems to have a nice vibe about it." He said as he looked around. Indeed for a town controlled by the Empire, Rabanastre seemed to function pretty well. "Maybe when this is all over, I can live here in peace." He said as he walked by a bar called the Sandsea. He decided that he could catch a drink and he walked into the place as a shirtless blond haired kid walked out at the same time. Paying no attention to the other person, Shiroki walked up to the balcony and sat down when a soldier approached him. "This place is reserved for Imperials. Move now or else we will forcibly relocate you." The guard spoke with an arrogant stuck up attitude. Shiroki lowered his hood revealing his face and looked at the guard. "Listen here tin head. I have had a long day traveling the desert, getting chased by a dragon, and someone important to me is gone. So either get away from me or else I'll pound that armor into your body." He replied as he stared angrily at the guard, his glowing eyes illuminating the inside of the imperial's helmet. One could see the newly etched fear in the guard's face. "Well this one time, I'll make an exception." He said turning around muttering something about getting a transfer. After he left a man approached Shiroki. "That's the first time anyone's ever gotten him to move. I'm the owner and I can't even do that." He spoke. Shiroki looked up at the stranger, "And who the hell are you?" he asked. The new guy laughed and replied, "The name's Tomaj, and I think I might have a job for you. Assuming of course you are as dangerous as you look"

(Doctor Cid)

A man walked down the hallways of the Draklor Laboratory cursing all the way. "Just as I was making progress on what he was, that boy ups and escapes!" he yelled pushing a guard out of the way as he stomped into his office. "He could be the very thing that returns History back in the hands of man." He muttered to himself as he sat in his desk. Just then a man came into the room. "Doctor Cid, we may have found him!" he spoke walking up to the desk. Cid looked up as a smile came onto his face. "Well now my day just got better instantly." He spoke as he got out of his desk. "Deliver these instructions to Judge Ghis."

(Shiroki)

"Should be getting close. I feel a high source of mist close by." Shiroki muttered as he wandered around the Westersand. "Thextera where are you?" he muttered as he as looked around a large rock and saw what he was looking for. A large mutated wolf was staring down at him while several normal wolves gathered at its legs. "Sorry to do this, but I have to put you down." Shiroki spoke as he rushed the beast. He jumped into the air and kicked Thextera in the face. The beast yelped and retaliated by biting the leg she was just kicked with. The poison in her fangs took effect immediately on Shiroki's body. "Damn this stuff works fast." He grunted clutching his leg as several wolves circled around him. "That poison is a result of the mist's alterations on that wolf's body." He spoke as his body had begun countering the poison. "The fact that it's mostly mist based makes it almost useless against me you mutt." He spoke getting back on his feet. He then began chanting a spell. His body glowed red as he unleashed a Firaga spell on the wolf pack. All the normal wolves burned away into nothing, and Thextera was left panting heavily. Shiroki walked over to the beast and placed his hand on it. Mist swirled out of the wolf and flew into the hand touching the wolf. "I've removed the mist that was causing your aggression. You're free to do as you wish with your life now." He spoke smiling as he turned around and walked away. The wolf got up, ran in front of Shiroki and sat down looking him in the eye. "You wish to go with me huh? Well I can tell that you want to repay me for helping you. Very well then come." He said as he continued walking back towards the city with the large wolf following behind.

Walking up to the gate with Thextera provided a little excitement. The people waiting to get in immediately dived for cover as the guards drew their weapons. "Halt foul beast!" and "Prepare for a fight!" could be heard amongst the screams. Shiroki smiled and raised his hand to the wolf and immediately Thextera sat down and lowered her head. "Don't worry, this wolf is with me!" he yelled to everyone in the area. "It's part of a job I had to do, so please open the gate for me." He politely asked the guard while secretly hoping he would start a fight. "Well ok then, but you and that beast will be under close watch and as soon as anything goes wrong, we will execute it, understood?" the guard explained. Shiroki nodded in agreement and waited for them to open the gate. After the gate opened the two walked into the eastern section, making their way to the Sandsea. Tomaj was standing right in front of the bar and nearly died of shock when he saw Shiroki leading the wolf towards him. "Tell the client that Thextera has been dealt with and his business is free to operate once again. I'll collect my pay later." Shiroki instructed as Tomaj nodded and walked in and came out a few minute later. "Shiroki, what do you know of Clan Centurio?" the bar owner asked with a bright smile on his face.

(Imperial Guard)

"Why are we combing the Westersand for just one guy?" the soldier asked the Judge in charge of his unit. "Apparently he has quite a bit to do with the doctor's research and it's our job as his personal force to do what he demands." The judge answered. The guard looked at the ground, "I joined this army to protect people and here I am on a wild goose chase for a crazy quack of a doctor." He muttered so no one could hear him. Suddenly something bright had reflected in his eyes through his helmet. Upon getting out of the light, he saw a crashed fighter. "Sir I've found it! The fighter he escaped in!" he yelled to everyone searching. The judge and the rest of the unit came to his location. "Good work Agrio, you just got a raise!" The soldier known as Agrio Slinghander opened the visor on his helmet and bowed. "Thank you sir! My family and I both thank you!"

(Shiroki)

After looking around for about twenty minutes, Shiroki and Thextera finally located the building in which Clan Centurio meets. The Bangaa at the door hailed me over upon seeing me. "They said the guy we'd be looking for would be an odd one, and sure enough here you are!" he laughed as he moved aside revealing the door. "Well go in, your wolf as well!" he spoke ushering me and Thextera inside, The wolf had decided to take a nap in the middle of the room, while Shiroki noticed a moogle staring at him. **Why does that creature keep looking at me? **He thought as he walked up the steps to meet the little guy. "Tomaj told me you'd be coming, Kupo! I'm Montblanc owner and leader of Clan Centurio!" the moogle squeaked holding out a hand. Shiroki extended his hand in return and the two shook hands. "Kupo, you're a-"Montblanc began to say before Shiroki cut him off. "I would prefer it if no one knew about me if you don't mind." He spoke quickly looking to make sure no one else heard. Montblanc nodded in agreement and replied, "Sorry kupo, it's just that it's been years since I've seen your kind." Shiroki was surprised that someone actually knew about his race and after recovering himself asked, "I know you assign hunts to skilled warriors, but can you give me marks close to the Empire's capital? I've got business there that requires me to have a decent excuse to get in, and I figured a raging dangerous beast falls in that category." The moogle boss nodded and looked at Shiroki beaming, "I've got no problem with that, but only if you do me a favor first kupo! You see a friend of mine had his sword stolen from him by a powerful enemy. If you travel to Bhujerba and go deep within the Lhusu Mines to deal with this enemy, your request will be granted kupo!"

Well there's chapter two!! Hope ya enjoyed it!! Next Chapter will have everyone's favorite six armed wielding badass!

Yuffie: So please tune in and don't forget to review!!!

Auroki: HEY DON'T STILL MY LINES!!  
Yuffie: Why not? I already stole your wallet!

Auroki: HEY!?!?!?!

Yuffie: Tune in next time! Yuffie out!  
Auroki: Come back with me wallet!!! T_T


	3. Clash on the Big Bridge

Yuffie: Hey Guys it's time for CHAPTER THREE YAY!!!

Auroki: Yes my little chair bound ninja, it is!

Yuffie: Yeah about that. Can you please untie me from the chair?

Auroki: So you can steal more of my stuff? Nope.

Yuffie: Damn

Auroki: This chapter will be a special REALLY LONG ONE to include all the awesomenesscity I want it to contain!

Yuffie: In other words the guy doesn't respect his own laws of writing or the laws of his country for that matter!

Auroki: I told you once the ransom gets in, I'll release you from the chair! Ahem! While Yuffie is being punished for her antics last chapter, I've gotten a quick replacement for the disclaimer, *drum Roll* Basch!!!!

Basch: I swear as a Knight of Dalmasca that Lord Auroki doesn't own Final Fantasy or anything else he steals or references. If he did, may the fates stay out of his way.

Auroki: Damn right!!

Key

"Character Speaking"

**Character thoughts**

(Switching to another character)

*see author notes*

Notes and stuff after the story

Another Journey

Chapter Three

"What you mean I can't take an airship flight!" Shiroki yelled at the guard in front of the Aerodrome. He had gone to Dalan to retrieve his weapon the Hadron, a large rifle designed to channel mist into energy for its ammo. He then spent the rest of the week getting ready for his mission by training with Thextera by practicing battle tactics with her. Together the both of them had developed several attack patterns that could be implemented in almost any battle situation. Thextera had proven that she was capable of understanding Shiroki's language and learned the attack patterns quickly. "Look I really need a flight to Bjhurba and this is the only place I know that can get me there." He added getting angrier by the second. It took all he had to not take the guards head off. "I'm sorry, but this place is off limits to civilians. Leave now or else there will be trouble runt." The Imperial grunted. Shiroki stomped away from the guard and towards the chocobo rental bin. "I can't let that tin head stand in my way of seeing Anya again." He muttered staring at the yellow birds. Suddenly he got an idea. **Thextera when I give the signal, we break into the Aerodrome as fast as possible ok?** He called out to the wolf standing next to him. The fact that the beast had a high mist content allowed Shiroki to communicate with her telepathically. Chanting quietly, Shiroki cast a small thunder spell breaking the chocobo pin and causing the birds to run wild. **Now!!** He yelled to the wolf with his mind. While the guards were trying to contain the chocobos and calm down the civilians, both Shiroki and Thextera ran into the Aerodrome and due to a couple chocobos running in as well, were able to board the next flight to Bjhurba without being caught. "Well we made it." Shiroki gasped as he released a breath he was holding in. He and the wolf then made there way up to the top of the airship to get some air. Some people screamed at the wolf but calmed down once they saw how tame she was. It was truly a beautiful sight to see all of Ivalice below them. "In the sky once again. Almost feels like home." Shiroki said smiling as he pulled his hood down and let his red and black long hair blow with the wind, with his earrings doing the same. With all of this going on all he could think about was put into one word. "Anya."

(Agrio Slinghander)

"Damn birds, stay in your cage!" Agrio yelled as he helped his fellow guards force the lat chocobo into the cage. He had just got into the Western Gate when he saw the birds running wild. During the chaos, Agrio thought he saw a cloaked stranger and a large wolf run into the Aerodrome but merely dismissed it as a hallucination of the desert heat and the fact that his armor wasn't helping with that problem. His gear was designed for moving around the capital not running around in the desert. "Well that's the last of them sir!" Agrio said removing his helmet to catch some air. His face revealed one of a man in his late thirties, with blue eyes, dark skin, and long black hair tied back in a ponytail. "How do the guards in the desert put up with this heat everyday?" he gasped taking in as much air as possible. The judges leading his unit chuckled, "Not used to the desert yet are we Slinghander?" he asked coming up form behind to pat the soldier on his back. "Well don't worry cause we're going back to the capital right now to report our findings to the Doctor." He added pointing to the Aerodrome. Agrio smiled and put his helmet back on. "Finally and maybe I'll take a break to spend some time with my wife and twin kids."

(Shiroki)

The airship ride was long, but Shiroki didn't care. The fact that after he handled the job Montblanc gave him meant that he would be closer to obtaining his goal in getting into the capital. If he were to take an airship there, he would get caught and end up nowhere. Suddenly a large winged shadow had flown over the ship causing everyone to look up. In the sky was a large purple dragon. Every except Shiroki and Thextera fled into the inside of the airship as the beast landed on top of the deck and roared. Shiroki immediately drew out of his coat Hadron. It was an all black gun with gold flames detailing the handle. He opened fired at the dragon with several small black fire bursts from the gun barrel, but the dragon didn't even flinch. "Crap there's no mist around, so of course the gun's weak!" he yelled angrily. Thextera had run and locked her jaws into the dragon's left leg. "Smart wolf." Shiroki chuckled as he began channeling energy. The lack of mist meant that he had to focus more to get the spell ready. His body glowed white after a few seconds indicating that the spell is ready. "Alright, Thextera release it!" Shiroki ordered as the wolf let go of the dragon's leg and ran out of the way to avoid its counterattacking jaws. "Eat this you scaled freak!" Shiroki roared as he released a large white blast of heat and light against the dragon. The beast roared in pain and took off from the ship swerving in its flight. "I see you don't like flare spells." He smiled as he made his way down the steps to the lower part of the top deck and sat down. Thextera came over and laid down next to her master and fell asleep. The passengers who had heard the dragon leave came back out and walked over to the two. "They chased Deathguise off!" one of them yelled and at once a large crowd assimilated in front of the wolf and warrior. All began bombarding Shiroki with questions on how he did it and what not. "Look all I want now is a room for me and my wolf to sleep off the rest of the trip. Can any of you hook us up with that?" he asked as his green eyes began to droop. Thankfully it was daylight and no one could see the glow that his eyes emitted. One of the Nobles on the ship offered to pay for a first class room for saving the passengers from Deathguise. A few minutes later Shiroki and Thextera walked inside their room, and immediately fell asleep on the bed.

(Doctor Cid)

"Perfect! Now we know where he is!" Cid cheered happily as he readjusted his glasses. "Test subject two wasn't really responding well to the experiments anyway." He said turning away to look out a window. "The reins of history back in the hands of man. Subject one could be the very key, that does that." He spoke as his personal guards paid attention to his every word just to be safe. They've heard rumors of experiments done to those who didn't respect the doctor and didn't want to test those rumors. "Great so now we just set up a massive search party around the Rabanastre area and soon all operations will continue as normal." He said apparently talking to himself. "Judge Cornelis, I thank you for this information. And Slinghander, your higher ups have been informed of your pay raise as well. Now all of you are dismissed." He spoke walking past them out of the room and down the hallways to an elevator. He pushed the buttons in a special order that led all the way to a hidden floor in the Draklor Labs. Stepping out he found one of his assistants working at some equipment monitoring a large tank. "How is she doing?" he asked the man. "Well doctor, she seems to have regained slight conscience from the last experiment." The assistant replied pointing at the tank, which contained an unclothed girl who looked to be in her twenties floating inside. She was pale skinned, with long pointed ears, and large amounts of white hair that fell past her feet that swirled around the tank. The girl slowly lifted her head and opened her eyes which revealed a Sapphire blue that emitted a faint light of the same color. Cid smiled and pressed his glasses to his face, "Well now it seems you're finally awake Anya."

(Shiroki)

After a long nap, both Shiroki and Thextera had arrived in Bjhurba. So this is the floating city huh? It certainly is something." He said looking over a rail to take in the view. "Let's see the moogle boss said that this guy we're looking for was last seen around the mines here right? And the Lhusu Mines are used for magicite farming so it should smell of mist. Thextera can you sniff it out for me girl?" he asked the wolf who nodded and knelt down for Shiroki to hop on. After he got on, the wolf took off at full speed to the entrance to the mines. "Thextera stop!" he commanded as the wolf halted. Getting off his animal partner, the two of them hid behind the stairs. "That's one of the Five Judges!" he exclaimed as he saw Judge Ghis and a group a soldiers walking in talking to some old man. "We'd better take caution to not give ourselves away to these guys." He instructed the wolf who nodded in acknowledgement. They waited for the Imperials to go in and leave their sight range before sneaking in from behind. They kept their stealthy approach in the mines until the Imperials took off in another direction. "Ok let's go partner!" Shiroki spoke as he took off down a tunnel using the light from his eyes as a weak lighted flashlight. The two tore their way through the skeletons and steeling that populated the mines. The mist in the area was strong so Shiroki's Hadron was able to fire at a stronger level. Everything they ran into went down after on black fire shot from the large gun. "I guess the Draklor Labs can make something useful after all. Good thing I stole it from there before I broke out." Shiroki chuckled as he blew another skeleton away. It made the journey into the mines much easier without having to use his magic as much.

About a half hour into the mines, Shiroki stumbled upon an odd site. There in a mined out cave stood four Bangaa looking over a scared blond girl on the ground. One of the Bangaa, apparently the leader caught notice of him and alerted the others. "Well now look what we got here boys." The green one spoke as he picked up a staff with a bladed ring that rotated fast like a saw on the end of it. "Leave nothing of him!" he shouted as he and the other three rushed Shiroki. The warrior had no time to react and was about to be cut into pieces when Thextera leaped in front of him. She opened her mouth and howled at the Bangaa gang, releasing a large beam of golden compressed mist at them knocking the four assaulters against the wall. The blast after hitting them knocked them out.

`"Well I see hanging out with me for so long has started to affect you." Shiroki said to the wolf after he regained himself from the shock of what just happened. He then walked over to the girl who was apparently more scared than ever now. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you." Shiroki smiled as he knelt down and untied the girl. "Keep going that way and soon you'll find the exit." He instructed her. "Just who or what are you?" She asked looking at his strange appearance. "Just a ghost that died in these mines a long time ago. I guide those who are trapped out so that they may not share my fate." He lied quickly making up the story as he went. "Please do not tell anyone of me for it will bring misfortune. Now hurry the Bangaa are beginning to wake up." He added, indicating the four lizards that were now beginning to groan. The blond girl nodded and ran towards where Shiroki told her to go. "She has the look of someone to innocent to involve in my troubles." He told the wolf as they went deeper into the mines. They killed more bats and skeletons along the way, although the fiends in this area had absorbed a decent amount of mist making them tougher. Shiroki had to resort to using some of his magic a few times to deal with them when the creatures began grouping up on him and Thextera. The two had eventually took a break in a tunnel right outside the upper bridge to feast on a small group of bats they killed to fill their stomachs. Shiroki bit into one and let the mist the creature had absorbed flow through him replenishing his strength. Suddenly a strong wave of mist surged in from the bridge area outside, catching the attention of the two. "Well it looks like our guest of honor has arrived." Shiroki smiled as he got up and walked out to the bridge with Thextera following behind.

(Agrio Slinghander)

"Figures I get back to the capital and this happens!" Agrio yelled as he put on his helmet and grabbed his two handed sword called the Save the Queen. Apparently an accident had occurred at the Labs and the armed forces were called in to calm everything down before it got out of hand. Running down the hall he saw Judge Cornelis, fully armored and ready for battle. "Sir what's going on here?" he asked as he caught up. "Apparently another one of the mad doctor's crazy experiments got loose again and this one's really tearing up the place." Cornelis explained as more guards showed up at the rally point in front of the elevator. The door of the elevator opened and out walked Doctor Cid who looked as if he saw a ghost. "I'm counting on you boys to handle that mess down there." He spoke hastily as he walked quickly away from the area and out of sight. Cornelis looked around and addressed his troops. "Ok men, we don't know what's down there so we must take every precaution. Enter the Elevator with the Archers in the back of the elevator and with me and Slinghander in front so we can storm whatever is down there with our full strength. Then use battle plan Cerberus to eliminate the enemy. Then guards nodded and filed in according to plan. As Cid's personal guard they had access to the code that led to the secret basement, but none had been there before. What awaited them was a strange sight to behold. The entire lab with its equipment was destroyed and the assistant who worked there was dead as well. In front of them holding her knees on the floor was an unclothed girl, her white hair sprawled out on the floor. "Keep to the plan, this could be the target!" Cornelis ordered as the guards filed out and assumed the battle plan. Agrio looked at the girl's face and saw that she looked terrified. "Sir, are you sure about this? She doesn't look like trouble and besides she's absolutely terrified." He spoke pointing at the girl. For some reason he felt sorry for her and wanted to help. He than began walking over to the dead assistant and removed his lab coat. "Agrio don't break formation! What are you doing?!" Cornelis yelled but the soldier paid no mind. Walking over to the cowering girl he threw the coat over her and removed his helmet. "For all we know, something else could've done this damage and that girl is innocent!" he finally replied helping the white haired girl to her feet. "I give you my honor as a Knight of Archades, that I won't hurt you. Now can you tell us your name please?" He asked looking at the girl who kept her head down and replied in a quiet tone. "I am Anya, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Agrio Slinghander."

(Shiroki)

"No sense trying to hide yourself swordsman now come on out!" Shiroki yelled on the bridge that was apparently empty. Just then a voice replied, "Well now I see a challenger has sought me out! I accept your challenge warrior!" and with that a man jumped off a railing above Shiroki and landed gracefully in front of him. The warrior was clothed in rich noble red clothing and had blue skin with a face of one who has seen many battles. "I am Gilgamesh the greatest warrior of all time and after this match, you too shall know that truth!" he boasted as he drew two swords, one a long katana and the other in the shape of a gun. "Now feel my power!" he yelled as he rushed Shiroki. The warrior barely had enough time to duck under the swordsman's incoming attacks. He then spent the next five minutes dodging his attacks while looking for an opening to draw Hadron. But Gilgamesh would not let up. "A true warrior would've come prepared instead of waiting like a fool for his opponent to reveal themselves!" he bragged as the katana finally connected to Shiroki's chest leaving a nasty cut there. Shiroki screamed out in pain as he hit the ground clutching the wound. Gilgamesh landed in front of him and sneered, "Couldn't even land a hit on me, pathetic!" he roared as he brought the gunblade down attempting to finish Shiroki off.

All of a sudden Thextera came from behind and knocked the swordsman away from her master. "Good job partner." Shiroki said as he began building up magical energy to heal his wound. After picking himself up from the ground Gilgamesh assumed his combat stance again, "Well I see your companion knows how to fight! Very well, let's even up the numbers, Enkidou!" and at once a green wolf like creature landed in front of him and stared at Thextera. This had given Shiroki enough time so heal himself as well draw out Hadron. "All right you loudmouth listen! You're in my way of helping a friend of mine! So I'm going to scatter you across this bridge!" he yelled as his green eyes glowed brighter than usual. Gilgamesh stared at Shiroki and replied, "Well in that case consider me an obstacle to overcome! Your eyes show the determination like that of a powerful warrior, now prove them right!" he yelled as he rushed Shiroki once again. This time the red haired fighter was ready. He grinned and summoned the mist within his body "Have a taste of this!" Shiroki roared as he summoned the green orb known as the Altanai Strike and thrusted it into Gilgamesh's chest, causing a massive explosion of mist. "Had enough yet!?" he yelled as the smoke cleared revealing a slightly off balance Gilgamesh. "That actually hurt me quite a bit but judging by your condition that was a one time only trick! You're a fool to play your ace so early in the game!" he yelled bringing the katana down only to have Shiroki repel the blow by Shiroki firing Hadron at it. Gilgamesh countered by rotating his body bringing the gunblade in for a low strike. Shiroki thought quickly and jumped upward the blade barely missing his feet. **Damnit my cloak is slowing me down!** Shiroki quickly realized in his head and immediately knew that he had to ditch his disguise. He cast off the cloak over the bridge revealing an outfit that was comprised of a black sleeveless shirt, a pair of silver gloved gauntlets, and a full set of lightweight silver leg armor. "Alright let's get serious!" he yelled putting Hadron on his back and proceeding to fight Gilgamesh unarmed. "My you're a crazy one aren't we? However if you want me to be serious then I will oblige!" he yelled as two more arms came out each one holding a large sword with a skull in the blade while the other was a transparent blue blade. "What the Hell?! Four arms!?" Shiroki shouted as he used his armored arms like shields to block Gilgamesh's onslaught. "You see now that you stand no chance against me!" he yelled as he continued attacking. "That armor your wearing will crack soon leaving you defenseless!" he added as he unleashed a powerful four hit combo that sent Shiroki flying across their battle field. Had he been knocked in the wrong direction the red haired fighter would've found himself falling towards Ivalice for a high speed death. "Well I see that didn't kill you so maybe it's time I go all out!" Gilgamesh boasted as he drew yet another set of arms, one holding a huge oversized sword with the kanji for 'Fake' inscribed on it while the other was a golden blade with a sunflower shaped hilt. **Thextera I know you're busy dealing with the other wolf, but I need a little help here if you can make time! **Shiroki called out telepathically to his partner who was currently locked in combat with Enkidou. The wolf nodded quickly and unleashed that same mist beam used against the Bangaa earlier at Gilgamesh knocking him backwards and causing the giant sword with the 'Fake' kanji to fly out of his hand. Shiroki quickly realized his chance and grabbed the huge sword in midair and landed heaving the large blade on his shoulder. "This thing is a little heavy, but it'll do! Thanks partner!" Shiroki shouted giving the wolf a thumbs up with his free left hand. "How dare you steal my blade from me you little pest?! That weapon is a true treasure obtained from the mighty warrior I defeated to obtain it! I demand that you give it back or else suffer the consequences!" Gilgamesh yelled has he used his now empty hand to pull out a long silver blade. Shiroki was stunned at this, "Just how many weapons do you have!?" he yelled in disbelief. "Whatever, I've got a sword now and I'm gonna beat you here!" he yelled rushing the six armed warrior swinging the Fake Buster Sword with all of his strength. The power of both warriors strikes were so powerful that the bridge itself was beginning to shake and tremble occasionally when the two clashed. "Yes this is it! You are exactly what I'm looking for! A warrior oof such power that even I Gilgamesh have to fight you at full power to defeat!" the Swordsmen yelled, his face smiling like a thief finding a king's treasure. "More I crave more from you red haired one!" he cackled as he pushed forward with his attacks, the power of his blows increasing with each strike. Shiroki channeled the mist around them into his own body and increased his attacking strength as well. After a clash of blades both fighters jumped away from each other and locked eyes with each other. "Let's finish this in one go!" Shiroki yelled as mist leaked from his body. Gilgamesh nodded and replied, "Cutting straight to the fun part huh? Very well I accept your challenge!" after a few seconds of staring at the other, both warriors rushed along the bridge and clashed swords one more time.

It was said that the explosion of mist that occurred afterwards could be seen all the way from the Phon Coast on the shore. However the fight wasn't over yet. Just because the arena was gone didn't mean the fighters were finished. While falling towards the ground both Gilgamesh and Shiroki had continued fighting in midair, despite having nothing to stand on. "Not the type that gives up eh? I like that in a warrior!" Gilgamesh exclaimed happily as he continued swinging his six blades at Shiroki who had gotten used to the weight of the 'Fake' Buster and was repelling and counter his moves easily. "If we survive this fall I'd like a rematch with you!" Shiroki said as he parried another one of Gilgamesh's strikes. The multi armed warrior smiled and replied, "The same here! Enkidou!" and at once the green wolf flew to Gilgamesh's side. It's eyes glowed and there was a flash of light. Shiroki found himself and his opponent at the spot he and Thextera rested before going onto the bridge. Speaking of Thextera, the wolf had been smart enough to go back to the tunnel before the two warriors destroyed the bridge with their final attacks. "What just happened?" Shiroki asked looking around confused. Gilgamesh chuckled and answered, "Simple I spared you, my new dueling rival! I will be the one that defeats you not death! I'll let you keep that sword as a reward of your skills against me!" he spoke loudly as he ran with Enkidou to where the bridge once was both jumped high into the air and out of sight leaving Shiroki and Thextera with one last message, "We will be back for that rematch!" Shiroki stood there scratching his head trying to figure things out and then realized, "Son of a bitch I forgot to get that sword back for Montblanc!" he yelled into the mines.

Well there's chapter three! I had a lot of fun writing this one! I never made a fight scene that long, but seeing as how it was Gilgamesh I was obligated to make it as long and as epic as possible. Next chapter will show some stuff to what Cid was doing in Archades as well as more clues to the identity of Shiroki and Anya's species. 

*the Penelo scene* It never really made sense to me. Ba gamman didn't seem like the type to show mercy to anyone. He wouldn't just take candy from a baby, he'd sell it on the slave market! So I put in my own twist to make that whole deal make sense. We'll just say he lied to Vaan's crew about letting her go freely rather than admit they got wasted by Shiroki and Thextera.

*the last scenes* During the midair fight Gilgamesh warps himself, Shiroki, and Enkidou back to the tunnel leading to the bridge. How it that possible? Well it says in his profile that he can travel through dimensions so teleportation like what he and Enkidou did should be possible in my opinion.

I'd like to give thanks to Occuria who gave me the perfect third weapon for Shiroki. I'd also like to thank Striking Dancer for the useful advice on writing this story!

Auroki: Well there's chapter three!

Yuffie: YAY! Now has my family paid the ransom for me yet?

Auroki: Still waiting. *Mailman on a chocobo delivers a letter* hey this might be it!

Yuffie: Please let it be it.

Auroki: *reads letter* Well this letter is from your father and he says I can just keep you here as long as I want and they'll protect me from the authorities!

Yuffie: Well Damnit all to Hell! Wait that means I'm free from from my family telling me what to do! To reward you, I shall be your personal ninja!

Auroki: Awesome and I decree that as your new boss you must hereby address me as Auroki-Sama or Overlord Auroki the Awesome!

Yuffie: uh sure Aurok-Sama!

Auroki: Please Review and let me hear your opinions on this story

Yuffie: All reviews go to funding Overlord Auroki the Awesome's future kingdom of Awesomenesscity!!!

Auroki: WOOHOO!!!!!!!

Auroki and Yuffie: STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER FOUR!!!!!!


End file.
